Valentine's Day
by diav
Summary: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum had a fight. This is what happens next.


_**Valentine's Day  
**By diav**  
**_

**Genre:** Romance  
**Rating:** T  
**Characters**: Princess Bubblegum x Marceline the Vampire Queen  
**Story Type**: one-shot  
**Summary**: Marceline and Princess Bubblegum had a fight. This is what happens next.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from the Adventure Time.

* * *

The visitor raised her hand to knock on the door, but it opened before she could even make a sound. She was suddenly engulfed into a hug and then ushered inside.

Trying to keep her present hidden behind her back, she followed her patroness inside.

There, they sat as a comfortable silence took over. It was always like this. They'd sit down, say nothing but have a conversation with their eyes and shyly turn away before one of them actually spoke.

She fidgeted with the present while she sat and brought it out for the patroness to see.

"You didn't have-"

"-I want you to have it anyway," she found herself saying as she held it out for the taking. "It's nothing grand or extravagant like what you're used to getting-"

The patroness snorted. "I don't get a lot of gifts, Marcie. You know I'll treasure this."

She knew she was blushing now. If only she could actually feel the warmth spread on her face. After all, being the undead meant that she was the undead. Cold to the touch and with an icy heart, but the princess had changed that in the months that passed.

Over the course of unsuccessfully scaring her from this house to somehow befriending her, Marceline knew they shared a bond that couldn't be broken. It was just a problem when you couldn't really 'feel.' She knew she felt something change in her. She was no longer trying to scare the exiled princess from her parents' old house, but getting to know her better. How long ago was it since she last had a friend?

The princess would not say for what she was exiled, but Marceline would never press for answers. They had developed a silent trust when the princess was adamant she wouldn't leave. And Marceline couldn't let go. Who needs a house when you can shapeshift into a bat and sleep wherever you want to?

No, there were some fond memories in this house, so she took up "haunting" it for thousands of years until she met Bonni. The (former, mind you) princess had somehow bought the property and moved in. Much to Marceline's chagrin, all of her attempts to scare Bonni off failed. The princess would occasionally leave food out for the vampire, preferably red-coloured perishables since Bonni had awkwardly come down to the kitchen one night and witnessed her sucking the red out of a basket of freshly picked strawberries. It was then that she began to think the princess was a decent... person.

Slowly, but surely, they developed an odd sort of friendship. No longer was Marceline trying to scare Princess Bubblegum out of the house. They talked about things. They had meals together. They went out for walks (at night, of course). They even renovated the house a bit with Marceline's help by cleaning hard to reach places. And it wasn't just Marceline's house anymore, but /their/ house.

But one day, they fought about things. Marceline couldn't remember what, and she bet Bonni couldn't either. It was probably something stupid, but Marceline had stormed out and didn't come back.

Until now.

Bonni didn't seem mad. They were acting just like before. Either the fight didn't warrant a conversation, but during her time away, Marceline knew what was happening. She had fallen in love with Bonni, but she wasn't sure what she could do about it. After all, she was the undead and Bonni would just go on with her life, aging, and then eventually-

"Hey, don't make that face."

Marceline was brought out of her thoughts. She tried to hide the sudden gloom by feigning ignorance. "What?"

"You're thinking about the future again," said Bonni as she scooted closer to Marceline on the couch. "We were fighting about that before you stormed out..."

Oh, so it was that they were fighting about. Marceline remembered now. They had just admitted their feelings for each other and felt relieved, but when they were talking about 'the future', she had become depressed and-

She had felt Bonni move closer, but was surprised when the princess kissed her on the mouth.

"Bonni."

"Hmm?"

"Are-aren't you scared?"

"About growing old and dying?" The princess shook her head. "If I lived forever but was still lonely, I wouldn't like it much. I'd rather spend every day of my life with you... and if I have to grow old and eventually die in order for that to happen, then so be it."

"But, I'll-"

"Shh, shh, don't think about it, Marcie. We'll only end up fighting about it again." Princess Bubblegum put an arm around Marceline. "I'm a bit surprised you picked today of all days to come by."

Marceline smiled. "It's Valentine's Day, after all, I figured it'd be appropriate if I stopped by and asked for your forgiveness."

"The gift wasn't necessary... and I forgave you really quickly..."

"...I shouldn't have stormed off."

"I probably would've done the same... but we're ok now, right?"

"Yeah."

"Do you mind if I open-"

"-go right ahead." Marceline watched Princess Bubblegum carefully peel off the wrapping. The present was cube-like in shape, but as the wrapping came off, she saw the expression on Bonni's face soften.

"Is this what I think it is?" said the princess as she took out two rings from the box.

"What do you think it is?" asked Marceline in an amused voice. If Bonni thought they were engagement rings, she would be very wrong.

"A promise."

Marceline nodded and took Bonni's hands in her own. "A promise that I won't walk out on you, a promise that you won't be alone, a promise that I'll always lo-"

She couldn't finish the oath she memorized on her way over because Bonni was now crying and kissing her.

"Hey, don't cry," said Marceline as she wiped the tears from Bonni's eyes.

"I can't help it."

"So what do you think?" Marceline took the rings from Bonni and held one out on her palm.

The princess took the ring, nodded and smiled before putting it on. "It's a promise." She hugged Marceline tightly.

The only thing the vampire queen could say was, "Happy Valentine's Day, Bonni. I love you."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sufficient amount of cheesiness for V-Day. :P


End file.
